A variety of exercise devices are available for exercising and toning various muscles of the body. For example, exercises can be performed using free weights, barbells, weight machines and exercise “bands.” Free weights and barbells include weighted ends and a handgrip or bar in the center for the user to grip. Weight machines include pulley structures, weighted plates and hydraulic or pneumatic cylinders to provide resistance to the user. Exercise “bands” utilize the concept of resistance and include springing or biasing member, which can be bent and stretched by the user.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.